


Змеиный язык

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Series: ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал M-E [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Языком Кроули умел проделывать удивительные вещи.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал M-E [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902946
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал M-E





	Змеиный язык

  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/fe/dd/mfc1waSV_o.png)

Смотреть остальные работы:

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200954) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196727) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138593)  
---  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196763) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785091) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200750)  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно до 10.09 включительно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1xJuS1HdyzJO7oQ_B-8WVtmxPiLDePIU4itvsTU2JqaE/viewform?edit_requested=true)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд (по одной от команды).


End file.
